Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup display apparatus that is capable of displaying an image from a separated image pickup unit, an image pickup display method, and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices with a photographing function (photographing devices) such as digital cameras have become common. Some of such photographing devices have a display section and a function for displaying a photographed image on the display section. In addition, some of them display a menu screen on a display section to facilitate the operation of the photographing devices. Such a display section is commonly provided on a rear surface of a photographing device main body, and a user is able to perform a photographing operation while checking a through image displayed on the display section on the rear surface at the time of photographing.
In addition, in recent years, a lens-style camera, which does not have a display section for displaying a picked-up image but only has functions of photographing and recording, has sometimes been employed. A lens-style camera of this type is generally attached to a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like, and photographing is controlled by using the smartphone, tablet PC, or the like to which the lens-style camera is attached as a control device. In addition, the control device such as a smartphone, tablet PC, or the like also functions as an image pickup display apparatus that displays a picked-up image from the lens-style camera.
Such a lens-style camera is attachable to and detachable from a smartphone, tablet PC, or the like, and is capable of photographing also in a state detached from the smartphone, tablet PC, or the like. In this case, the control device such as the smartphone, tablet PC, or the like is connected to the lens-style camera by wireless or wire communication, and the photographing operation of the lens-style camera is possible by using a touch panel, etc., provided on the display section.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-185692 proposes a technique for connecting such a smartphone, tablet PC, or the like to a mobile computer apparatus, etc., by wire or wireless connection, and allowing the smartphone, tablet PC or the like to act for a function of a mouse which is input means for the computer apparatus.
Note that the lens-style camera is used in a state attached to the image pickup display apparatus that displays a picked-up image from the lens-style camera (attached state) in some cases, and used in a state detached from the image pickup display apparatus (non-attached state) in other cases, and it is considered that the usage patterns of the lens-style camera are significantly different in the attached state and in the non-attached state.